Flare
f l a r e The forest is silent. Darkness will be upon the forest soon, but I can't go back to camp yet. He's still missing, and I refuse to wait for Hazelstar to send out search parties tomorrow. My brother Rosepaw joined me in the secret search, but we had split up at the camp entrance. I was heading for the clearing just beyond the creek, the clearing only he and I knew about. Sometimes he goes there to be alone, so maybe he just zoned out and lost track of time. Once I had reached the creek, I stop and scan the other bank. Maybe he's returning to camp right now. I wait there for a few moments, but no one appears. I let out a discouraged sigh, then delicately step into the creek. The water is freezing - which should have been obvious, since it's the middle of leafbare - and I gasp, flashing my paw back. I shook droplets from my paw onto the pebbles at my paws, then, after a moment of hesitation, splash back into the creek. By the time I'd crossed, my paws were numb. I shake each paw to regain the feeling in them, then set off again. It was nighttime now - the moon had risen over the trees, and wispy clouds cover the stars. I should hurry before everyone starts to worry. I briskly continue toward my destination, trying to ignore the cold seeping through my fur. The bramble bushes come into view, and I pick up my pace. I skid to a halt just in front of the bushes. His scent, although faint, is detectable. I start to push a bramble tendril out of the way when an unfamiliar scent catches my attention. I almost gag at the strong smell, but I weave through the brambles to reach the clearing. The scent gets stronger as I go, and I almost consider turning back. But I know that I can't - he's still there. I step into the clearing. Frail beams of moonlight filtering through the trees tinge everything it touches with silver. In the center of a clearing is a body laying with its limbs splayed out. I immediately recognize him. I sigh in relief and pad over to him. The unfamiliar scent is extremely strong here, but I ignore that. "Hey, it's moonhigh, you know." I meow, reaching out with a paw. "We should get back to c-- wh...?" My paw almost slips from his shoulder. I blink in confusion, and look at my paw. A dark color smears the pad, and suddenly a memory comes rushing back. One of my mother. A kit lays unmoving and silent at her flank. She was shrieking in agony, writhing in pain. Hazelstar and our medicine cats, Raingaze and Windpaw, crouch beside her. Hazelstar was desperately attempting to calm the pained queen while Windpaw aided Raingaze in trying to treat her. Windpaw looked upset, as if he were about to cry, and even Raingaze looked a bit panicked. But the two cats continued their work. Blood pools around her hind legs and tail, and she is throwing the blood around onto the nursery walls with her tail. Rushpaw and I stand outside, horrified by our mother's shrieks and wails of agony. Rushpaw didn't dare look inside, but I had to be so curious. I was watching my mother's death with my own eyes. No, no... Raingaze and Windpaw would save her. Yeah, she would be fine, and we would be happy together, as a family. I look away, unable to watch any longer. "Are you alright, Mothpaw?" Rushpaw asks, obviously concerned about me. I feel like I'm about to retch, but I only nod in response. Another shriek pierces through me, and I shudder. "I'm okay." I assure my brother. "Don't worry." He nodded slightly, but I can tell that he didn't believe me. This is blood. I hastily wipe my paw against the ground, but when I take another step there's more blood. On the verge of panicking, I slip and bang my shoulder against a stone. The pain stings, but the terror drowns out my other feelings. I'm staring right into his face. His eyes are dead. His normally bright blue eyes are now a dull grey, like storm clouds.